This invention relates generally to an ice fishing hole cover and support device and particularly to an integrated device which is adapted to cover a fishing hole and prevent freezing over of the hole. The device also provides for support of the fishing reel and associated equipment.
Ice fishing, in a uniform way, involves drilling or otherwise forming a hole in the ice cover of a lake or river with a sufficient diameter to accommodate ice fishing equipment, which may include a reel and fishing line assembly as well as a suitable tip up to provide automatic signaling when a fish bites as well as quick and easy pulling of a hooked fish from the water. A continuing problem presented in ice fishing is maintaining the ice fishing hole in the open condition. Various devices have been suggested for mounting in or in an overlying relationship to the hole to prevent the water from freezing while maintaining access to the fishing equipment. Generally, the device also provides some support for the fishing equipment. Various devices have been suggested including structures which tend to trap a quantity of air overlying the hole with means for heating of such air by solar energy or actual heating devices placed within the unit. For example, a recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,317, which issued Sept. 4, 1990, discloses a special domed cover structure which has a projecting tube adapted to project downwardly through the hole and into the water in combination with an upper integrated dome cover which telescopes into the water projecting tube. The dome is particularly formed of a suitable material which will absorb and transmit impinging solar radiant energy into the air confined under the cover structure. The cover device serves to prevent the water from freezing within the opening and protect the fishing device during the fishing operation. Other similar systems are shown for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,718, which issued Jan. 3, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,117, which issued Oct. 17, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,689, which issued July 17, 1973; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,983, which issued Jan. 19, 1982. Other devices are also known, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,090, which issued Feb. 19, 1990 and discloses a laminated plate-like structure which is adapted to be placed into the hole and maintain the hole open. Various signaling devices are mounted onto the unit and coupled to a fishing line for activation in response to a hooked fish condition. U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,655 also discloses a somewhat different system in disclosing a clear plastic cone-shaped member adapted to rest on the ice and overlie the opening. The cone-shaped member has a central top opening with the fishing tip up device and a reel support structure extended downwardly through the center of the cone-shaped member. One of the advantages of this structure is said to be the fact that it can be formed from a simple flat piece of transparent plastic of a generally semi-circular configuration, which is wrapped around with the opposed flat edges connected to form the cone-shaped member.
One of the problems associated with the existing devices is the inability of other fisherman to see the devices in moving over the ice-covered lake. The complexity of certain devices result in a relatively costly construction from a manufacturing standpoint and a corresponding retail cost. Many ice fisherman are cost conscience and consequently cannot or will not purchase costly cover devices. Other devices do not appear to meet the demands of ice fisherman.
There is therefore a continuing need for a simple, reliable and inexpensive unit for protecting an ice fishing hole against freezing over.